An in-vivo imaging system which is carried by an ingestible capsule may be used to image lumens within a patient, such as, for example, the gastrointestinal (GI) tract. The imaging system captures and transmits images of the passage or cavity to an external recording device while passing through the body. The images, when combined in sequence, may form a moving image stream of the passage.
When a user views the moving image, for example, for medical diagnosis, the user may desire to view certain portions or frames, or may wish to view a short preview only, or a summary, summarizing specific frames and skipping others, for example, according to a pre-set criterion. The pre-set criterion may be a property indicating the presence of pathology.
However, pathologies are typically found in only a few locations along the long traverse of the GI tract. Thus, editing an image stream based only on detecting pathologies may generate a skewed view of the GI tract with large skips and jumps in the image sequence.